Then Their Was Lloyd and Sheena
by SonOfA
Summary: What is this why has Sheena become shy all of a sudden when Lloyd comesObviously Sheloyd some Zellete and some Gesea
1. Chapter 1

Then Their Was

Lloyd and Sheena

"Lloyd Irving if you don not wake up right now I will... will, I will undress you and through you in the Hallway" Screamed the distressed

summoner.

"You'll undress me" Lloyd woke up still half asleep. "You wouldnt undress me in my sleep"

The summoner just pushed him off the bed and left screaming back "Don't expect yourself to be fully dressed tomorrow"

Lloyd got up _Whoa what a dream but I know that if Sheena did love me she would never do that much. Let me take a bath and get changed __before Sheena comes back._

In the Living room of Collete's

House

"Good Morning Sheen- aaaaaahh" The blond tiny angel tripped over a book, "owe, Why do I keep on falling. Collete get a hold of yourself Zelos will never love you if you keep on falling"

"What did you just say Collete"

"Nothing. Nothing at all"

"Collete I wanted to talk to you about a topic that is very important to any true girl boys"

"W-well i never actually talked to anybody about boys besides Raine but ok I guess"

"I-I wanted to make sure if me liking Lloyd was o-"

"Oh come on Sheens. Of course! I knew from the begining you and Lloyd looked at each other that you were made for each other. Besides I got over my crush with Lloyd"

"Y-you did! Well then who do you love? Don't tell me you love that Idiot Chosen?"

"Since were on the subject of boys I might as well tell you that I kind of have a crush on-oh hi Lloyd!" inturepeted by seeing Lloyd

"Hi Collete. Hi Shee- Hey where did Sheena go?" Asked Lloyd by the sudden disappearence of Sheena.

"What do you mean she is right he-" She turned around to notice Sheena disappeared. "Maybe she had to us the bathroom"_ That was strange. Hmm ... Ooh maybe she left at the sight of Lloyd. She wasnt like that this morning I wonder what happened._

Under Sheena's bed

_Phew that was close. Wait why did I run? I have to tell him sometime. You know what I am going to tell him. As soon as it becomes dark and everybody else is sleeping_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia but I would change a lot of things if I did.

At Night At Collette's house

"Ok. It's now or never. These emotions are just putting too much pain on me-"

"Sheena what are you doing out here in the cold? come in to my room" Lloyd was completely oblivious

to how perverted that may have sounded.

"I wanted to tell you something. No. I want to ask you something"

"Yes"

"Well do you have any emotions towards me greater than what you have for Collete"

"English please" Sheena chuckled nervously

"Do you love more than Collete?" Their at least she got te question out.

Lloyd blushed "Well I uh- you see I- I don't know how to put this but-"

"Do you love me yes or no?" She screamed getting a little annoyed.

"Yes!" Lloyd blushed so ferociosly that he had to look away but he couldnt.

Sheena, also blushing, decided to make the move. She moved foward and parted her lips.

Knock knock "Is anyone awake in their I thought I heard screaming" Collette wasnt loud enough and knew

exactly what was happening. She heard the noises of kissing. She burst the door open to find Lloyd and

Sheena in each other's hands kissing. "_gasp_ Sheena wow I never knew you were such a messy kisser"

The two continued to kiss each other. Collette decided she was now completely board so she left.

"How was that?" asked Sheena.

"That was amazing! I am glad It's you that was sent to kill the chosen"

"Me too"

They fell asleep just how they were in each others arms.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the suggestion Alezthesummoner this chapter is going to include some fighting

Disclaimer:I do not own Tales of Symphonia

BOOM!

A loud explosion woke up the two who fell in each other's arms.

They heard someone yell photon then holy lance.

It was obviously Raine casting them.

They run to where the screams came from. They were both shocked but they took out their weapons anyway.

"Professor what are you doing!" The professor was standing over Collete waking her with her deck

Broom.

"And what were you doing! How dare you break my heart with that little slut!" She didn't even wait for

an answer she just left.

Sheena started chanting "Purgatory seal!" Collete moaned and stood up rubbing her temples. "Collete what happened? Why was Raine attacking you?"

"Owe. It all went like this-"

_Flashback_

"_Awe professor you should have seen them they were completely snuggly wuggly." Said Collete._

"_Who was Collete?" Raine said thinking to herself it was Genis and Presea. _

"_Lloyd and Sheena"_

_Raine's Eyes turned a fierce red (Like when she's in ruin mode except red instead of blue) "How dare Sheena steal Lloyd from me. Collete you're lying your just trying to get to my head that's all. He he yeah that's it. Don't lie to your professor Collete" She started whacking Collete on the head softly but getting harder._

"_Owe Professor owe I'm owe not owe lying"_

"_Liar. Light Photon. Holy Lance._

_End_

"I passed out after that. You should have seen the fury in her eyes she would have killed me if you guys didn't come along when you did" finished Collete.

"What got her so mad that she had to call Sheena a slot? And what's a slot?" asked Lloyd

"Lloyd you obviously don't understand the term of slut which is good. But why does it matter to Raine if me and Lloyd are together so what?" Sheena questioned

"Well, Raine had a little, no scratch that a humongous crush on Lloyd" answered Collete.

"Are you serious wouldn't that be considered rape?"

"Of course Raine knew that. She just stuck to smelling Lloyd's things, like the toilet after he used it, his brush, his pillow waiting until Lloyd became 18 so it won't count"

"That's disgusting!" Said the couple in unison.

"You two will not live your life in fear so I am going to find Raine"

"Me too" Said the couple in unison again.

So they will start on a journey to find Raine and lock her up in the nuthouse. But mystery awaits them in the shadows


	4. Miracoulos

Ruby-Weapon: I have my reasons for making Raine so completely uncalm like

Raine: are you implying something

Me: Duh...

Disclaimer I do not own Tales Of Symphonia but made up characters in the story are mine

Raine's POV

"Hello! anybody there?" Where am I. Ugh stupid chains. Wait chains? "Hello is anybody their"

My staff is still here. They must have thought it was a cane. Let me concentrate. "Light. Photon"

Take that chains. Now to get out of here

Third Person's POV

Raine ran out of the maze that they were keeping her in. She cam out and tried to smell the fresh

air. At least, she was trying to smell the fresh air. Their was a sandstorm so she could only be in

one place. "The Triet desert. Here I thought that they took me to Derris Kharlan". Suddenly a

dragon guard comes out (he's the last monster in the advanced for Lloyd). Raine tries casting Ray

but the dragon guard interrupted her.

Raine's POV

Oh no it's gonna blast me. Oh god let me at least try to defend myself... Judging by the speed he

was charging I should get hit right now.

(A/N She doesn't move because she's in shock just in case your wondering)

Wait im still fine what the...?

Third Person's POV

"Wahoo!" a boy that seems to be around 18 jumps over Raine. The boy had dark brown hair

going back. He had two swords at his sides. What seemed to be jeans and a sweater. He was

holding a staff but also had cards at hand.

"You are real messed up did you know that taking on a poor lady who's all by herself? How

about you take me on are you too scared?" Before the dragon could growl or anything the boy

threw the staff and the cards to the side and jumped higher then the dragon while he was going

down he stuck out two fingers which seemed to do nothing.

"Hello um I didn't quite get your name" the boy said as the dragon split in half.

"Oh um my name is Raine. Raine Sage." She stuck out her hand. The boy shook it.

"My name is Miracoulos Abreu"

"Miracoulos that's an exquisite name"

"Well it's actually not my real name it's my second name"

"Oh are you from Mizuho?"

"No i'm not."

"Why do you carry so many diffrent weapons if you fight with your hands?"

"Well the staff is mine but the swords and the cards I made and I have to deliver them to my mo- I

mean a girl from Mizuho and a boy from Iselia"

"What are their names?"

"Lloyd and Sheena Irving"

"Oh I know them, but their not maried I travel with them . Or at least I used to, I was knocked

out by somebody and brought here one day"

"Do you mind if ask what happened"

"No not at all. It went like this-

_Flashback_

_"Ok Collete if you need me I'll be in my room"_

_End_

"As soon as I opened the door I was knocked out and brought to some jail cell. I escaped but

then that monster attacked me"

"Ok since were looking for the same people we can team up. It seems that you would need a little

help with some things"

"Ok Miracoulos let us go on our journey to find Lloyd and Sheena."

"Wait that monster did a lot more to you than you think. Miracle"

"Wow, I feel great you think you can teach me that one day?"  
"I guess. Ok let's get going.

In the middle of the Triet dessert

Miracoulos and Raine are walking and Miracoulos is teaching Raine how to do Miracle and

Ray Lance.

Coming on the other side was Sheena Lloyd and Collete. Lloyd was saying how he's going to

Give Raine a piece of his mind.

While everybody was caught up in conversation Lloyd and Miracoulos bumped ito each other.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" said Lloyd

"No no it's my- Youre Lloyd right?" Asked/said Miracoulos.

"Yeah but I can't say I know you" said Lloyd

"Oh I am-"

"Lloyd! Collete! Sheena! Do you know what-"

"Oh shut up for once in your miserable life how could you attack Collette" Said Lloyd

"Is that anyway to treat a lady who has been kidnapped huh? Is that how you would treat

you wife? I don't think so. Give this lady respect she told me that she knew you two were in

love with each other but were too scared to admit it. I bet you haven't even admited it yet"

Screamed Miracoulos.

"Since when did I attack Collete. I was kidnapped that day that I told Collete these exact words

'Ok Collette if you need me I will be in my room.' I never attaked Collete." Pleaded Raine.

"We saw you hitting her with your staff what your gonna tell us it was a clone now" said

Sheena

"Sheen I never said it was a clone and give me one good reason that I would attack Collete"

Said Raine.

"You know what all of you just shut up I know what we can do Raine give me your staff. Ok

I learned this trick in my travels.Oh holy one show us thy past of which I would wish to see

show us thy memory of Raine Sage" A hologram pops out.

_Flashback_

_"Ok Collette if you need me I'll be in my room"_

_A man with a black trench coat popps out when Raine enters the room. Before Raine can_

_scream he takes out a staff " You will kill the chosen. You will get Sheena and anybody who_

_gets in your way if you are questioned you will make up an excuse"_

_Raine's Eyes go Ruin mode except red "Master is in my way to get to Lloyd. Take this. Light. Photon"_

_The man in the trench coat is destroyed_

_End Flashback_

"Okay so i'm guessing thst would explain why she went crazy and attaked Collette. Collette was just in

her way that's why. By the way like I was trying to say before my name is-"

"I'm Sorry Raine we all jumped to conclusions we should have known that that was to unlike you" said

Collete.

"No interuptions please. Okay my name is Miracoulos Abreu. I was sent from the f- my destroyed Tribe

to bring Sheena these cards. They are called Crystalium. When you fight with those when ever you attack

Crystals attack too. These swords are for Lloyd they are called Swords of Dreams. They look like regular

swords but when you attack with them they take the weakness of your opponent and use it against them.

Now you can talk" Finished Miracoulos.

"These weapons are cool and all but why are you giving them to us two?" asked Lloyd.

"I'll tell you why in time my new friends in time."

I think next chapter I might do something with Corrine. Review please


	5. Chapter 5

1Sorry I haven't written in along time but here I go ill try my best to keep it good.

Corrine's Bell

Lloyd, Miraculous, Sheena, Raine, and Collete were heading to Triet were they build a grand hotel.

"So Miraculous. You said you were from a destroyed tribe. What was it's name?" asked Raine

"My tribe's name is the Illuminati" he responded

"I've never heard of that tribe before"

"Well we were well protected. So Lloyd how are the new b-" he was interrupted by a humongous burst of mana coming their way. Collete took out her wings and grabbed Raine. Lloyd took out his wings and grabbed Sheena.

Over the roar of the mana "Where's Miraculous?" asked Collete.

"I think he might be stuck in the mana flow" responded Sheena.

They were all thinking the same thing. _The mana took out countless lives and judging by the size of the force the battle won't be easy_

"Up here!"

"Did anybody here that or was that just me" screamed Lloyd.

"No I heard that too" responded Raine.

"Up here!" They all looked up to see Miracoulous being carried by the summon spirit of love small form -Corrine.

The mana started to calm down. Collete, Lloyd and Corrine all put down their passengers. Everybody stared at Corrine with wide eyes but Corrine was sad.

"Corrine you're a-" Sheena was interrupted.

"No im not. This was an emergency summoning of all summon spirits to help the people. After the mana stops everywhere Mana will take us back to our real"

"Wait a minute. What's so huge that would summon all the summon spirits to our land?" asked Lloyd.

"I'm not exactly sure about the details but I think it goes like ths. Shadow and Luna have counterparts. I forget their names but their counter part are pure evil and much stronger then the summon spirits pulled together. The summon spirits can make a 'safe house' dome around their temple and people could live there but everywhere else is gone. The only way we could defeat them is if we had enough time to make the Crystalium cards and the swords of Dreams but that would take at least 19 years" as Corrine was explaining all of this Miraculous began to step back. Knowing his secret was out.

"Miraculous you have some explaining to do" Yelled Sheena

If 5 people don't comment im discontinuig the story


End file.
